


If my love were an Ocean.

by AVertigo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ocean, alternative universe, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVertigo/pseuds/AVertigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Tu veux jouer à ça ?<br/>- Il me semblait que l'on faisait déjà depuis un moment.</p><p>Je vois ta répartie passer tes lèvres sucrées de connard arrogant. Tu t'installes confortablement en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai envie de trembler, il m'arrive même parfois d'avoir envie de te supplier. Tu pues la nonchalance à des kilomètres et c'est douloureux pour moi d'admettre que c'est ce qui me fascine le plus chez toi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai rien posté alors je suppose que ça me stresse un peu. J'veux tout savoir, le positif comme le négatif et ... j'espère bonne lecture !

\- Assieds-toi.

Il fallait que je te parle, que l'on se hurle dessus une bonne fois pour toute. On ne pouvait plus faire semblant de se frôler en prétextant que c'était juste un hasard. C'était juste une torture vicieuse, parce que ton visage m'insupportait et cela jusqu'à ce que le sommeil veuille finalement de moi. C'était juste plus supportable et humain de continuer à te mépriser de la sorte. Aussi follement, aussi passionnément.

\- ...

Ton silence aurait pu me faire sourire si je n'étais pas broyé par ta simple existence. Tu représentais tout ce que je ne voulais plus, l'existence désinvolte à l'état pure. Tu existes superbement et tu me fais perdre mes certitudes; Je sais, j'aurais du te fuir depuis un sacré moment maintenant, tu me condamnais et me ressuscitais à chaque maudite seconde.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ?  
\- Il me semblait que l'on faisait déjà depuis un moment.

Je vois ta répartie passer tes lèvres sucrées de connard arrogant. Tu t'installes confortablement en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai envie de trembler, il m'arrive même parfois d'avoir envie de te supplier. Tu pues la nonchalance à des kilomètres et c'est douloureux pour moi d'admettre que c'est ce qui me fascine le plus chez toi.


	2. Première vague.

Je n’ai pu que fixer les quelques grains de sucres perdus sur la table, au milieu de ce café presque vide, pendant que je l’entendais partir. Tout hurlait son départ : la chaise qui crisse contre le sol poisseux, les pièces qu’ils jettent nonchalamment contre la tasse qu’il n’a même pas pris la peine de toucher, et son sourire qui me calcine sans même avoir besoin de lever les yeux. Au fond, je voulais me révolter, lui dire à quel point c’était un pauvre type, une saleté d’ombre sans importance, mais il l’aurait compris tout de suite que je n’arrivais même plus à y croire une seule foutue seconde. Pourtant, j’avais essayé de déposer les armes au sol, de parler, un peu plus que d’habitude, histoire d’échanger les rôles. Il a compris la mise en en scène avant même l’ouverture du rideau : silence, phrase assassine, sortie dramatique. Et moi je me mordais les lèvres d’avoir osé rendre ma voix réelle, je préférais me taire, écouter, faire semblant aussi parfois d’entendre. Il était beaucoup trop évident de constater que j’avais encore tout foiré, et que même à mon propre jeu j’étais définitivement perdant avec ou contre lui. Je détestais ses balbutiements et ses petites rides au coin de ses enfoirés d’yeux bleus, je méprisais cette arrogance naturelle cousue au bord de ses lèvres, comme si tout cela était naturel et qu’il se levait avec chaque matin. Ca devait être beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.

Ca le devait. 

Pendant une seconde j’ai hésité à courir pour passer la porte avant lui. C’était tellement ridicule, je n’aimais pas courir, me faire ridiculiser, me faire remarquer, lui accorder ne serait-ce qu’un millième de mes pensées. Las, fatigué, j’ai préféré fermer les yeux tout en me massant les tempes. J’ai juste tourné la tête pour voir mon reflet dans la vitre et sa silhouette s’éloignant de plus en plus, si je n’étais pas déjà si pathétique j’aurais pu y voir là une belle métaphore. Nous étions clairement à la dérive dans nos vies, lui les mains dans les poches et moi les poches sous les yeux. Je me revois deux interminables années en arrière, annonçant doucement mais fermement mon envie de prendre du temps pour moi, pour trouver, n’importe quoi qui me fasse battre le cœur suffisamment fort pour en avoir le tournis. C’est dingue comme on peut oublier la vitesse à laquelle passe les jours quand on se perd aussi sûrement et avec un sourire idiot sur le visage tel que le sien comme ligne d’horizon. Le temps était définitivement pluvieux aujourd’hui et je ne pouvais m’empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de découragement alors que j’enfilais ma veste, enfonçais un bonnet sur ma tête tout en essayant de discipliner les boucles qui en ressortaient sauvagement. Je devais oublier qu’il venait encore une fois de tout gâcher, je me devais donc d’aller au seul endroit qui me le rappelait inévitablement. J’aurais du trouver ça triste, que ce soit un lieu que je chéris tant, et c’est peut-être bien la seule que nous ayons en commun :

L’Océan.

Parfait, destructeur. J’ai marché, le vent fouettant douloureusement mon visage, je connaissais le chemin par cœur. Les rues étaient désertes et ça n’avait aucune importance, je focalisais sur ce besoin de m’échouer sur une plage au sable humide et y trouver la force d’hurler. Et enfin, lorsque je me retrouvais face à l’immensité bleue, j’étais vivant, vivant avec cette odeur de bout du monde, et des vagues s’échouant furieusement. Ma nonchalance se barrait à chaque pas que j’osais faire, je venais finalement m’asseoir contre un amas d’immenses rochers que l’on ne pouvait pas voir ni depuis la route, ni depuis la plage elle-même. C’était isolé et pourtant c’est là que je l’ai rencontré il y a… voyons ce n’est pas si vieux que ça pas vrai ? Un an et demi, voilà ça devait être quelque chose comme ça. Il n’y a qu’ici que je trouvais la force d’exister aussi violemment, ailleurs je manquais de force, de courage, de conviction, peut-être aussi d’envie parfois. J’observais l’horizon difficilement avec la pluie qui voulait me forcer à fermer les yeux, et pourtant c’était bien le seul endroit sur terre où je ne le ferai jamais. J’aurais bien trop peur de louper quelque chose d’important, une révélation, un miracle, n’importe quoi. J’essayais de m’imprégner autant que je pouvais, de ce bruit assourdissant qui faisait place nette dans ma tête, de la sensation de mes doigts s’enfonçant dans le sable humide et du froid glacial de la pierre contre mon dos et l’arrière de mon crâne. Ici, rien ne m’arrêtait, tout commençait à m’appartenir. 

Moi je venais ici juste pour vivre, c’est bien plus tard après notre rencontre que j’ai compris que Louis, lui, venait juste pour vivre un peu moins. 

Apprendre à vivre, oublier de vivre : j’étais loin de me douter à l’époque que tout se résumerait à ça.


	3. Seconde vague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'arrive vraiment pas à écrire de longs chapitres pour le moment, désolée...

Imbécile.

Je suis resté longtemps, le corps échoué sur la plage, à attendre une rage suffisante pour me permettre de retourner dans le confort terne de ma vie. Mais comme d’habitude, il a tout foutu en l’air, il était arrivé : majestueux, minable et désirable. Je ne sais même pas s’il a vu que j’étais déjà ici et que c’était pour cette raison qu’il venait, ou s’il n’en avait aucune idée. Je ne savais jamais avec lui, et pourtant je m’efforçais à chaque fois d’essayer de comprendre, de saisir un instant, une expression de visage pour avoir une piste sur le mystère qu’était Louis. 

J’ai crié, puis murmuré :

\- Imbécile.

Faut-il remercier les bourrasques de vent et la violence des vagues pour qu’il ne m’entende pas ? Certainement. Pourtant je le pense. Imbécile, les chaussures à la main, le pantalon roulé au dessus des chevilles, et l’océan qui lui ronge les pieds. Fixé droit sur l’horizon. Imbécile. Imbécile, viens t’asseoir près de moi, elles ne seront jamais là-bas tes réponses, tes idéaux et tout ce que tu ne me diras vraisemblablement jamais. J’ai pris un paquet de sable entre mes doigts et je voulais lui lancer dessus puérilement en lui balançant un « imbécile » qui aurait pu lui fendre l’âme. Mais au même instant, comme s’il l’avait senti, il s’est retourné et tout le sable est revenu m’assommer minablement, j’en avais plein les yeux, la bouche, les cheveux et lui il a éclaté de rire. 

Comme s’il l’avait toujours senti, ma présence.

J’avais voulu l’humilier, un peu. Et je me retrouvais ensablé dans les tourmentes délicieuses de son rire. A gorge déployé, ses cheveux battant contre son visage et ses yeux qui ne faisaient que me rappeler l’étendue salée derrière lui. Il était magnifique et je ne savais plus si j’avais envie de pleurer à cause des grains de sable dans mes yeux, ou si sa vision me serrait un peu trop le cœur. Il avait ce don, d’être toujours là au mauvais moment, parfois même de créer ces mauvais moments et finalement de les sublimer. Dans ces instants il semblait presque trop fragile pour essayer de surmonter un océan en colère, j’avais envie de courir jusqu’à lui, le serrer dans mes bras et le sauver, de nous sauver comme dans un pauvre roman à l’eau de rose que je lisais en cachette. C’était terrifiant de constater dans ces moments que je l’aimais presque douloureusement, et je savais pertinemment que ce n’est pas ce qui nous sauverait. Il y a des gestes, comme des paroles, qu’il vaut mieux taire, surtout avec Louis, alors j’ai regardé son éclat de rire se transformer tranquillement en sourire un peu moqueur et délicieux. Il a retourné la tête un instant comme pour dire à l’océan « Hey toi, je n’en ai pas fini avec toi », et il a avancé vers moi, il ressemblait vraiment trop à un gosse parfois, avec sa démarche chaloupée et enfantine, comme seule la plage pouvait créer. Il est venu s’effondrer à mes côtés, comme si de rien n’était, comme s’il ne m’avait pas abandonné quelques heures plus tôt, il jouait avec ses orteils dans le sable et c’était un imbécile heureux. 

\- Imbécile.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux autant aimer l’océan et continuer à focaliser sur des détails H.

J’aurais voulu être capable de lui dire que c’était de sa faute, que chaque détail aurait peut-être pu m’aider pour le saisir en entier. Mais j’ai juste osé hausser les épaules, j’aimais cette infinité de détails qui finissait par créer son immensité à lui. Et lui continuait à jouer avec le sable comme si c’était la meilleure chose à faire en cet instant. Ils étaient rares ces instants de paix où être à ces côtés était si précieux et le voir abandonné, abandonné comme seul l’océan pouvait le rendre. Nous sommes restés ainsi de longues minutes, bercés par les vagues s’échouant, l’océan aspirant expirant son propre oxygène, j’ai fermé les yeux, profitant, car je le savais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Je l’ai senti se figer, en tournant mon regard vers lui je n’ai pu que constater qu’il me fixait, ses yeux me fendaient littéralement en deux, le coin de sa bouche remontait progressivement, l’impertinence lui va si bien. En mordant sa lèvre inférieure, sa main s’est approchée de mes cheveux pour en faire tomber délicatement le sable qui était resté coincé et que j’avais d’ailleurs oublié. Il était tentant, ses yeux rivés aux miens, il était certainement mon vice caché préféré et pourtant pas moyen d’y céder complètement. Il jouait, tout le temps, et je m’étais surpris à le faire aussi en réflexe. Son pouce est venu ensuite retracer une ligne imaginaire de ma tempe jusqu’à ma mâchoire, me déstabiliser était ce qu’il faisait de mieux. Et une seconde plus tard, il attrapait mon bonnet pour l’enfoncer sur sa propre tête avec un air de défi en coin, tandis qu’il remettait ses chaussures, et une fois encore je le voyais partir, balançant une main désinvolte de dos en guise d’au revoir avant de dire :

\- De toute façon il me va mieux qu’à toi, H. 

Et c’était certainement vrai. Je n’ai même pas essayé de lui rendre un geste qu’il n’aurait de toute façon pas vu. J’ai préféré laissé tomber ma tête sur mes genoux, dans une posture pathétique, avec un gémissement douloureux. Sa présence ou son absence, qu’est-ce qu’il m’affectait le plus ? Je n’en savais même plus rien.

La seule chose que j’ai fini par retenir avec lui, c’est que peu importe ce qu’il fasse il ne savait jamais me laisser indifférent.


	4. Troisième vague.

Je retrouvais finalement mon appartement, ni grandiose, ni miteux, un peu comme moi finalement. Il était vide, je n’avais jamais désiré le meubler, comme si j’étais prêt à partir du jour au lendemain, mon désir de départ s’éparpillait un peu trop dans tous les sens au point d’en devenir immobile et indélogeable. Je m’étais habitué à ce silence presque religieux et à ces murs plus vraiment si blancs. Ca aurait du être un lieu de passage, rien de plus et maintenant je constate qu’il sera difficile de l’abandonner. J’avais des souvenirs qui s’accrochaient vivement à mes chevilles, pour être capable de s’enfuir aussi aisément. Il aurait fallu que je sois capable de donner un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière mais voilà, il y avait Louis. Le seul capable de violer le calme de mon appartement, de ma vie avec autant de facilité. Alors partir, maintenant, ça me semblait insurmontable encore plus que l’idée de partir avec lui. 

J’avais fait le choix idiot de rester à cause de lui, ça aussi je ne l’ai compris que bien plus tard.

Certains diront trop tard, ils n’auraient certainement pas tout à fait tord, ni tout à fait raison. Je m’étais souvent trop perdu à chercher des vérités immuables, maintenant je me contentais de ce que j’avais devant le nez. J’étais fataliste et résigné. La vie coulait entre mes doigts sans que je n’envisage même à fermer les poings, histoire de me battre pour en avoir une part. Louis est arrivé un jour dans ma vie sans que je ne sache vraiment comment, rapidement il m’a traité de bâtard égoïste, que les gens comme moi le répugnaient, que si je ne me battais pas, je n’existais déjà plus. Il a hurlé, balancé ses bras dans tous les sens en plein milieu d’une rue bondée, il m’a poussé, s’est un peu arraché les cheveux. Plus tard cette soirée là, encore sous les coups des émotions de l’électricité en lui, qu’il n’arrivait jamais réellement à éteindre il m’a dit :

\- Regarde-moi, si je ne fais pas tout ça, je disparais.   
\- Tout ?  
\- Vibrer de folie au point d’en consumer ma carcasse.

C’est à cet instant précis, au souffle qu’il a repris dans cette dernière phrase qu’il a commencé à me fasciner. Que ses traces sont devenues les miennes. Il venait de lancer les dés, et comme un imbécile je me suis engouffré dans ce piège. Il m’avait appris à vivre un peu plus, et je me plais à penser que je lui ai appris à vivre un peu moins. Il avait continué, suffoquant et beau comme jamais :

\- Regarde-moi, mais bordel regarde-moi correctement. Je suis ce hurlement que tout le monde fait taire dans sa propre tête. Je suis ce déchaînement incontrôlable et meurtrier, comme si j’allais la bouffer votre énergie vitale. Et ouais je veux vous l’aspirer, la dévorer, personne ne la mérite, même pas toi. Surtout pas toi putain. Je suis parfois un délire, une vision, une occupation, tout ce que vous voulez. Je me consume, mais vous viendrez avec moi. J’ai besoin de plus que ça, plus que ces gens que l’on peut croiser mille fois dans une vie. Ose me regarder dans les yeux le reste de ta fichue vie, tu en serais incapable pas vrai ? T’es comme tous les autres c’est vrai. Tu ne comprends rien, et le plus triste c’est que tu ne comprendras jamais.   
\- …  
\- MAIS REGARDE-MOI, REGARDE-MOI H, SINON JE N’EXISTE DEJA PLUS NON PLUS.

Le courage m’a trop souvent manqué, et ce moment je l’ai loupé, manqué et dans certaines soirées douloureuses je me dis que si pour une fois j’avais osé l’ouvrir tout aurait pu être différent. Mais l’impertinence, les belles phrases, les discours assassins, c’était son domaine à lui. Moi je cultivais le silence avec soin et pourtant, pourtant, un raclement douloureux était né au fond de ma gorge, un cri que je retenais depuis lors « REGARDE-MOI L, TOI REGARDE-MOI, SINON JE DISPARAIS ». C’est depuis ce jour, quelques semaines après notre rencontre que nous avions passé notre accord tacite : accord visant la survie entre un enfoiré d’arrogant et d’un enfoiré de lâche. Et c’est ainsi que j’ai fini par rester, pour ne jamais à avoir à détourner le regard trop loin de lui. Par curiosité puis par autre chose de plus monstrueux qu’il m’a fallu longtemps à admettre. 

Louis était devenu mon Arche de Noé personnel. Tout ce qui animait une vie avait été déposé, parfois avec soin, parfois sans le vouloir, parfois clairement à l’arrache dans son univers à lui, voir si à deux nous aurions été capable de devenir un seul être humain convenable. Tout ce que j’avais abandonné, tous les sentiments qui m’encombraient, il les gardait précieusement et je me disais parfois, que le temps venu, on ferait escale, quelque part, n’importe où. J’étais un grand rêveur dans le fond, un énorme défaut, mais il savait me ramener à la réalité quand il frappait à la porte comme ce soir, avec ses vêtements puant le parfum de quelqu’un d’autre. Il avait un sourire lumineux et le regard mort, ses yeux n’étaient pas bleus ni gris ni un savant mélange des deux, non ils étaient morts. Il était fier de lui, comme à chaque fois, et comme à chaque fois j’allais feindre l’indifférence pendant qu’il se pavanerait dans mon appartement. Il déambulait comme un prince dans des haillons, il frôlait du bout des doigts les meubles qu’ils avaient fini par connaitre autant que moi. C’était évident qu’il mijotait quelque chose, il s’est retourné en faisant une pirouette ridicule avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de son visage 

\- H, j’ai une super idée  
\- …  
\- Je te promets, tu vas adorer

A chaque mot qu’il prononçait il se rapprochait d’un pas, et moi je reculais. Son odeur qui n’était pas la sienne aurait pu me faire vomir de dégoût. C’était plus fort que moi. 

\- Fais-moi confiance

Il a saisi mon bras pour que je ne puisse plus reculer davantage, ses canines mordant sa lèvre inférieure et ses cheveux indisciplinés qui ressortaient de dessous mon bonnet. Et c’est là, dans cet instant que j’ai réalisé plusieurs choses, la première que son idée serait forcément mauvaise et que je n’allais certainement pas l’adorer. La deuxième, lui faire confiance tenait plus du réflexe que d’une réelle volonté. Je détestais déjà son idée, je détestais voir sur son visage qu’il avait gagné, je le détestais, vraiment. Il s’est approché pour me murmurer à l’oreille, son corps frôlant à peine le mien, la voix légèrement plus rauque que d’habitude :

\- Trop facile, c’est parfois trop facile avec toi H.

J’aurais voulu qu’il se taise, qu’il la ferme une fois pour toute. Mais comme d’habitude c’était moi qui me taisais. Je n’aimais pas parler, même à lui et probablement surtout à lui. D’une façon ou d’une autre il arrivait toujours à faire en sorte que ça retombe sur moi. Il s’est éloigné dans un éclat de rire, et moi j’aurais voulu lui faire éclater mes poings que je serrais trop fort dans la gueule. 

C’est vrai, avec lui je n’existais pas convenablement, mais au moins j’existais.


	5. Quatrième Vague.

Je glissais un regard inquiet à Louis, il conduisait tout en chantonnant une chanson qui passait en même temps à la radio. Je ne savais pas trop où il allait m’emmener, il aimait ça les surprises, malheureusement pour moi. Il a roulé pendant une trentaine de minutes avant de se garer. Alors que je sortais de la voiture, il est venu se glisser sournoisement derrière moi, j’ai senti ses mains se poser devant mes yeux et se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour conserver sa position. 

\- Joue le jeu H, tu es si grand, ça en devient agaçant par moment.   
\- Tu adores ça.

Il ne m’a pas répondu mais j’ai senti son sourire se perdre contre mon épaule. Il était tellement émotionnellement fatiguant. A souffler le chaud et le froid. Son torse me poussait le dos avec empressement, et sans prévenir il arrêta tout mouvement, je le sentais remuer derrière moi sans arriver à saisir ce qu’il voulait faire, comme toujours. C’est quand j’ai senti sa jambe qui essayait d’encercler ma taille que j’ai compris, je me baissais tandis qu’il sautait sur mon dos tout en gardant ses deux petits mains qui recouvraient mes yeux. Il se dandinait, et comme lui au bord de l’Océan plus tôt dans la journée, j’étais un imbécile heureux. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas, je savais que tout s’effondrerait mais c’était pour ces instants délicats que je ne pouvais jamais abandonner Louis. Il était plus que ça, pas vrai ? Je me perdais sans cesse avec lui, son arrogance était-il son réel jeu ? Ou sa simplicité attendrissante était-elle là pour me faire capituler ? 

Jamais encore je n’avais eu autant besoin de réponses que je ne voulais pas connaitre. 

A chaque pas que je faisais, j’entendais plus clairement : des voix, des éclats de rire, le crépitement d’un feu. J’avançais grâce aux directives de Louis, ce qui ne m’empêchais pas de me faire griffer par quelques branches, mais ça le faisait rire et vibrer contre ma colonne alors ça m’allait. 

\- Tu es prêt ?

Franchement ? Non.

\- Oui.

Ses doigts ont glissé le long de mon visage en une longue caresse, le temps de m’habituer à la faible clarté de fin de journée et je contemplais sa surprise, son cadeau. Il n’a pas attendu ma réaction avant de se laisser tomber, sans que je cherche à le retenir, je ne le voulais plus de toute façon, il a couru pour se jeter de tout son long contre je-ne-sais-pas-qui. Mais moi, je restais là, l’estomac et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je n’osais pas regarder ailleurs qu’en face de moi, je tremblais et je me sentais aspiré, englouti. Un feu de camp au bord d’une falaise. Mon esprit paniquait et hurlait « Vertige, Vertige, bouge de là bordel, Vertige. Vertige ». Et tout ce que j’ai réussi à extérioriser ce fut un rire nerveux. Putain de surprise. Putain de feu de camp. Putain de falaise. Putain de vide. Et putain de Louis qui charmait si bien son entourage. Lui qui se retrouvait entre baisers et caresses, il donnait l’impression d’être à tout le monde et personne à la fois. Moi je n’avais que le vertige. Je me retrouvais assis, presque au même endroit où Louis m’avait abandonné, le dos contre un arbre à observer cet imbécile frôler le vide en rigolant comme si l’idée de tomber était la meilleure blague de la soirée. Personne ne faisait franchement attention à moi c’était tant mieux. J’attendais qu’il fasse sombre, que je puisse faire un mouvement sans l’impression d’en crever. Je voulais savoir s’il l’avait fait exprès, si un jour j’avais glissé ma hantise du vide, s’il l’avait deviné, ou si c’était juste un malheureux hasard. Malheureusement avec lui ça l’était rarement.

Quand j’ai relevé mes yeux, Louis était derrière le feu, face à moi, je voyais les flammes rebondirent sur ses cheveux en désordre et sur sa peau caramel. On aurait dit le diable en personne, surtout lorsqu’il me souriait ainsi, avec une démence sublime. Il parlait mais je ne l’entendais pas, tout en se relevant, il a fait un pas en arrière, se rapprochant toujours plus du bord de la falaise, j’étais tétanisé. Encore un pas à l’aveugle. Il a hurlé :

\- H, SAUTE AVEC MOI.

Je coupais ma respiration et je tremblais tandis que je le voyais toujours plus proche du précipice. On entendait plus que le crépitement du feu et l’écho de sa voix aigüe. Il voulait que je saute avec lui, pour lui. Il serait capable de s’envoler juste pour se moquer de ma chute mortelle. Je tendais le bras comme pour le retenir mais aucun mot n’arrivait à sortir alors que je voulais lui dire de ne pas sauter, que c’était stupide, encore plus que lui. Il a pris un air résigné et fier et il a fait le dernier pas avant de se retrouver dans le vide. J’ai vu son corps chuter et mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine au point que je me retrouvais sur mes pieds. Ses amis avaient repris leur conversation alors que merde, Louis venait de sauter. Louis avait sauté du vide. Louis avait étreint le Vertige les bras grands ouverts et je ne revoyais que les flammes danser dans ses yeux. Les larmes ont commencé à me rendre la vision floue lorsque j’entendais un rire sur la droite que j’aurais pu reconnaitre entre mille tellement il me hante

\- Fais pas cette tête H, il y a juste l’océan en dessous.

Je ne tournais pas la tête, l’obscurité, la panique finale a réussi à me faire bouger avec des hurlements indisciplinés dans le crâne « BOUGE HARRY, BOUGE. LOUIS. BOUGE. VERTIGE » le tout avec en bande son le rire moqueur de Louis. Je voulais que l’on me fasse sauter le crâne, j’allais devenir fou. Fou au point de ne même pas avoir senti l’eau iodée en arrivant avec lui, fou au point d’avoir hésité pour sauter avec lui, fou d’avoir eu la certitude de le rejoindre. J’étais le plus fou, le plus crétin de l’univers alors que je passais vivement mes manches sur les yeux pour y faire disparaitre au fur et à mesure les larmes qui s’y accumulaient.

Je l’avais vu crever devant mes yeux, et j’ai cru en crever également. 

J’aurais voulu dire que même venant de lui c’était cruel, mais je ne saurais même pas le dire. Et comme un dément je pouvais maintenant déverser toute cette rage dans le silence, sur le bord de cette route et le corps tremblant :

\- L. comme si j’allais sauter pour toi. Tu t’es pris pour qui ? Tu aurais dû en crever et si ça continue ça se fera et de mes propres mains, peu importe le reste. Tellement hilarant, tellement toi. Impossible que le vertige me dévore plus que toi, alors saute autant fois que tu veux devant mes yeux jamais je pourrais faire un seul pas en ta direction. Tu es drôle, à mourir de rire avec tous ces gens qui se brûlent contre ta peau. Mais moi je t’ai vu, dans le fond de l’âme L., et rien que pour ça tu ne me laisseras jamais et tu ne feras que m’en détester chaque jour qui passe. Je t’ai vu sous ton masque. 

J’avais le souffle court, je voulais me venger, oublier l’image qui passait en boucle dans ma tête, de lui sautant, dos au vide. Je détestais ces surprises qui n’avaient pour but que de me tester, alors que lui connaissait déjà l’issue. J’étais terrifié et je ne savais même pas de quoi en particulier : de le perdre, de l’avoir gravé si durement dans l’esprit, du vertige qui me mordait et dévorait ma carcasse. 

De toute façon, c'était un mensonge, Louis était mon plus grand et plus terrifiant Vertige.


	6. Journal de Bord (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici un extrait du carnet de H. (Ca reste dans la continuité des chapitres).

« Il y a souvent plus de naufragés au fond d’une âme qu’au fond de la mer. » Victor Hugo

 

Eau épaisse. Salée. Un silence. Ondulation.

En gribouillant quelques mots, quelques esquisses, je me dis que ce sera plus facile. Mais c’est se mentir tout en se faisant un clin d’œil. Je le sais, que c’est idiot. Mais j’ai besoin d’extérioriser, et malheureusement pour moi je n’ai pas su choisir un talent en particulier, alors je les ai tous embrassés, sans en développer un en particulier. Je voulais et je veux tout. Je ne suis pas mauvais pour écrire quelques nouvelles, pas le pire pour esquisser quelques paysages et parfois certains portraits. J’aime bien avoir du fusain plein les doigts pour les essuyer sur les pages de mon carnet, j’ai l’impression de poursuivre les fils de l’histoire que j’ai cousu avec quelques mouvement de poignets. 

Je ne sais faire que ça : créer. 

Quand je tourne les pages, je retrouve une direction vers laquelle tendre. Certaines sont cornées, d’autres déchirées, et même parfois brûlées. Mais j’aime tout ça, et j’aime le parcourir distraitement à chaque fois, voir le chemin qu’il a parcouru avec moi. L’humidité qui a fait gondoler le papier à force de rester clouer sur une plage à vouloir peindre, écrire, hurler l’Océan. A la base c’était juste histoire de ne pas laisser mon imagination dépérir à grands coups de réalité. C’était mon rappel aux rêves. Une excuse comme une autre pour ne pas avoir le visage figé de tous les jours, de tous les autres.

Eau claire. Toujours salée. Un rire. Première marée, Louis, et toutes celles qui m’ont submergées juste après.

Je peux être cliché et dire qu’il y a eu un avant lui et un après Louis, mais pour cela il aurait fallu qu’il y ait eu un avant. Comment ça c’est encore plus cliché de dire ça ? Peu importe, sur ces pages j’ai le droit de l’être. Je me dois de l’être. Sur ces feuilles désordonnées mon envie est loi. 

Je ne le fais pas exprès, mais j’aime les détails. J’aime cette façon d’être dévasté millimètre par millimètre pour me rendre compte bien longtemps après, en relevant les yeux, que ça fait en réalité une éternité que je suis foutu. Cette capacité à accepter la fatalité me tomber dessus, l’attendre les bras grands ouverts, comme ma vie tremblante face à celle de Louis.

C’est comme ça que j’ai oublié de réaliser beaucoup de choses. Avant, seulement mes mains tremblaient, maintenant c’est la voix, le cœur et la carcasse. Quand j’ai relevé les yeux, j’étais devenu un animal paniqué, tremblant, dévasté et dévorant juste à cause d’une seule personne. Je l’accuse parce que je le peux, parce qu’il adorerait ça, et au fond lui faire plaisir, aussi destructeur que cela peut être, j’aime encore plus que prévu. Evidemment, rien n’était prévu dans tout ce bordel, mais je m’y sentais en sécurité d’une certaine manière, puisque j’avais enfin trouver mon compagnon de folie. Ma démence est devenue moins amère quand j’ai pu la faire rimer avec celle de Louis.

C’est toujours comme ça, non ? Être à la dérive et paniqué et quand on trouve la personne qui se noie avec soi, ça devient presque plaisant. Ou je suis simple cinglé finalement. Il me semble juste qu’à deux c’est plus facile d’accepter le quotidien et tout ce que cela comporte. Ou je suis simplement trop con finalement. Il me semble jusqu’à deux c’est plus délicieux de s’emmêler dans nos vices. 

Ou je suis simplement trop amoureux finalement.

Franchement, je ne sais même plus exactement quand j’ai réalisé que j’aimais cet abruti. Ca ne m’a pas déchiré en deux, j’ai pas eu le cœur qui voulait s’envoler, ni ces papillons dans le bide. Ma prise de conscience a été beaucoup plus fade d’un sens, juste « Ha, c’est lui, d’accord ». Point. Pas les yeux qui brillent, pas de corps qui se trouvent, pas d’embrassade. Non juste son sourire qui comme souvent n’arrivait plus à allumer ses yeux et mon être tout entier qui semblait y être réceptif. Je sais, c’est bizarre maintenant que je prends le temps d’y penser, puisqu’avec Louis tout est intense, tourbillonnant, mais non, cette flamme là était douce et discrète. Peut-être parce que ça, ça m’appartenait et qu’il n’avait pas la main mise pour l‘annihiler encore correctement.

Il ne sait faire que ça : détruire. 

Eau trouble. Sable et sel entrelacés. Un frisson. Mon corps qui rêve de s’échouer contre le sien.

Je relis mes pages, hey, regarde il n’y a que lui. Aujourd’hui pourtant je voulais m’en exorciser un peu, mais force est de constater que ça n’a fait que l’ancrer encore plus. Je ne suis plus révolté, énervé, je suis juste fatigué. J’ai commencé à écrire pour faire le point, trouver quelque chose à laquelle j’aurais pu me raccrocher, mais j’y reviens toujours. A croire que j’aime ça, le voir sauter dans le noir et en perdre de moi-même. Même pour ça j’échoue minablement, aujourd’hui rien n’est assez fort comme si finalement j’avais perdu une partie trop importante dans ce vertige. J’ai marché une bonne partie de la nuit avec l’envie d’hurler de frustration, de panique et surtout cette douleur qui grandissait et tambourinant dans mon crâne :

« Il n’a pas pensé une seule seconde à me retenir »

Maintenant il fallait que je le digère, que je l’accepte et que ça se répande dans tout mon être, cette nouvelle défaite. Et vraiment, comment cette fois je vais réussir à créer quelque chose de tout ce bordel ? 

Eau noire. Glaciale. Un soupir. La mer se retire, moi avec.


	7. Cinquième vague.

Louis m’a embrassé, une fois.

Et avant ça arrivait à me consoler, à me faire tenir, parce que voyez-vous cet imbécile n’embrassait jamais personne. Trop intime, trop écoeurant comme il se plait à me le dire. Mais moi, une fois il m’a embrassé, il était juste un tout petit peu ivre et je pensais que ça devait signifier quelque chose. C’était notre petit secret que je chérissais tranquillement, à l’abri de tous et surtout de lui. Mais depuis qu’il m’a foutu son enfoiré de vertige dans la gueule, je n’y arrivais plus. Plusieurs coup à la porte voulait me sortir de mon demi-coma,mais je n’avais pas envie d’ouvrir aujourd’hui, je voulais juste continuer à me morfondre tranquillement sous ma couette et les rideaux qui ne s’ouvriront pas de la journée. La personne insistait, c’était Louis, forcément. Je l’entendais dire :

\- H, ouvre, ne fais pas l’enfant.

L’enfant, hein. Tu parles d’une ironie. Je pourrais presque sentir son agacement jusqu’à moi, et j’en jubilais juste un peu. Ma porte n’était habituellement jamais fermé pour lui. Mais là, vraiment, je ne voulais pas le voir. Je manquais d’énergie pour faire semblant que notre relation était normale et saine et que je m’en contentais. Cette fois, il frappait en continu contre le bois de la porte :

\- Harry, je ne rigole pas, ouvre-moi.

C’était rare qu’il m’appelle par mon prénom en entier, il devait être sur les nerfs. Au moins nous étions deux. A chaque nouveau coup, c’était ma colère qu’il attisait et d’un bond je me levais, la couette enroulée autour de moi. Cela manquera certainement de crédibilité pour l’envoyer se faire foutre, et tant pis. En quelques pas, j’arrivais à l’entrée, l’avantage d’avoir un petit apparement, j’ouvrais la porte et laissais mon corps déjà las, contre le chambranle de la porte et je l’observais : Perdu dans un pull bleu trop large qui laissait à peine dépasser le bout de ses doigts, une écharpe grise, la mienne, et ses yeux perdus au milieu de sa masse capillaire, il devait y avoir du vent aujourd’hui. Il tentait de faire un pas pour rentrer et j’étirais mon bras pour l’en empêcher 

\- Tu penses faire quoi là ?

Il sursautait à ma voix rauque et blasée.

\- J’essaye de rentrer de toute évidence.  
\- Non.  
\- Tu veux que je te dise que je suis désolé ?  
\- J’en veux plus de tes excuses.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux alors bordel ?  
\- …  
\- Laisse-moi rentrer, il fait froid si tu l’avais pas remarqué

Un silence long, douloureux pour reprendre doucement, droit dans les yeux

\- Plus.  
\- Plus quoi ?  
\- Il faut que tu me donnes un peu plus que ça.

Il se reculait dans un sursaut, il était évident que celle-là il ne s’y attendait pas. Je regrettais presque quand je voyais son petit sourire arrogant se fâner. La vérité semblait lui sauter à la gorge, je laissais retomber mon bras, lui laissant le choix. Il fixait le bout de ses chaussures en mordillant sa lèvre et entrait presque en courant, comme s’il avait peur de changer d’avis. Je ne voulais pas le forcer, juste… je voulais juste être égoïste et l’avoir un peu pour moi, et avoir le sentiment d’avoir gagné cette bataille, mais bizarrement il ne me restait qu’un goût amer dans la bouche. Je prennais une longue inspiration avant de me retourner pour le retrouver tremblant contre mon canapé, dans un soupir je m’approchais dos à lui et faisais glisser mon épaisse couette contre lui, je l’entourais du mieux que je pouvais pendant qu’il ne faisait qu’éviter mon regard. Dans un mouvement il s’emparait de mon bras et j’en profitais pour enrouler mes bras autour de ses épaules, j’allais enfouir mon visage sur le côté de sa nuque, à la limite de ses cheveux et je fermais les yeux. Louis cherchait souvent du réconfort mais jamais de façon si évidente, visiblement j’étais allé trop loin, mais quelque chose me disait qu’il y avait plus que ça, et qu’évidemment ça ne plairait pas du tout. Quelque part j’aurais voulu avoir la prétention d’être la seule personne qui puisse lui soutirer le meilleur et le pire de lui-même. C’était un mensonge et même celui-ci je n’arrivais pas à faire semblant d’y croire. Alors, comme toujours je me taisais. Pourtant, dieu seul sait à quel point j’aurais voulu que ce soit vrai, vrai au point de m’en étourdir l’âme.

\- Certains jours, je ne t’aime juste pas assez pour que ça suffise. Et d’autres, c’est tellement fort que ça me donne envie de te fuir à l’autre bout du monde tout en chantonnant ton prénom. 

Louis et ses discours qui donnent le tournis.

Et si j’avais eu le choix, est-ce que je t’aurais laissé rentrer dans ma vie en sachant que tu allais tout détruire sur ton passage ? Si j’avais eu cette seconde pour prendre cette décision, aurais-je pris ce risque ? Ce risque qu’après ton départ il ne reste définitivement plus rien de moi. Du moins plus rien de suffisament important à sauver. 

\- Je ne sais pas Louis, je ne sais plus.   
\- Je peux pas t’aimer comme tout le monde, ce serait te ternir. 

J’avais le Vertige ancré au bord de ses lèvres.

Il ne me retenait jamais, physiquement. Et pourtant plus vicieusement il me contaminait chaque jour un peu plus. C’est pour ça que je me retrouvais penché au dessus du canapé, une main me retenant et l’autre contre sa mâchoire, ses cils papillonaient tandis que je sentais son souffle se couper alors que j’approchais doucement mon visage du sien qui restait figé. Mon nez a fini par retrouver le sien dans une tendre caresse. Au moindre frisson nos lèvres se retrouveraient. Ma peau au contact de la sienne s’enflammait.

\- Ne fais pas ça, je t’en prie.

Et ses mots franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres en survolant les miennes d’une manière si légère que ça en devenait intolérable.Ce n’était qu’un mumure et je supposais que c’était cela qui rendait ce besoin si urgent. Mes doigts se sont crispés dans ses cheveux et j’ai fini par l’embrasser avant même de le réaliser. Brûlant. Aucun de nous deux n’osaient faire le moindre geste, et rester comme ça, ma bouche soudée à la sienne me semblait être une bonne façon de passer les prochaines années.  
Louis a passé ses bras derrière mes épaules pour me faire basculer dans le canapé, contre lui, entre ses jambes, ma tête qui reposait sur son torse et ses mains qui se crispaient sur mon tee-shirt, et le visage qui était enfoui dans mes cheveux. 

Et là, j’aurais pu le supplier de m’aimer de toutes les façons qui existaient.


End file.
